halofandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Miles
Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles (Service Number 21175-12121-TM) is a Non-Commissioned Officer in the UNSC Marine Corps and an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Halo 3: ODST Field Guide] Summary Behind the death’s head rictus, jolly roger, and layer upon layer of black and gray armor is a man of deep spiritual convictions and respect for those he serves alongside. Dutch's weapon of choice is the W/AV M6 Nonlinear Rifle. He is the second oldest member of The Squad and is good friends with the squad's marksman, Romeo.Halo: Helljumper Issue One'' He has extensive experience in Close-Quarters Combat.ONI Candidate Assessment Program V5.02A Biography Early Life and Military Career Dutch was born in 2519 in Losantiville, Seven Hills, Mars. Originally a road-train driver before becoming an ODST, his former occupation has prepared him for the arduous tasks of a heavy weapons specialist and driver in the ODSTs. He also went to university for some time, studying religion and philosophy, as he was interested in the subjects at the time. He enlisted on September 9th, 2540 and eventually became a Corporal. The last time he visited Earth before the First Battle of Earth was at a weekend pass, the day before he applied to the ODSTs. During his time in the Marine Corps, he befriended Romeo and became romantically involved with another marine, Gretchen, who he later married. Gretchen's injury by an Insurrectionist mine changed Dutch's personality towards more serious. He also served in operations on the Coral asteroid belt, and the Jericho Space Elevator. Battle of Ariel During the Battle of Ariel in 2552, Dutch served in the same unit with Romeo under the command of MSgt Frost. Before deployment, they were stationed aboard a UNSC Frigate. Dutch broke up a fight Romeo had started, and because of this, Sgt. Frost confined both of them to their quarters. While at his quarters, Dutch viewed a video message from Gretchen, who was still healing from her injury. After this, the ODSTs were deployed to the UNSC colony world of Ariel, where all the colonist seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. After the ODSTs split into two-man teams, Dutch and Romeo entered a structure, where they encountered a heavy Covenant presence. First Battle of Earth During the First Battle of Earth in October 20, 2552, Dutch was a part of the Squad led by GySgt Edward Buck and the larger ODST force that was to be dropped from orbit right onto the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier stationed over the city of New Mombasa. Coincidentally, the squad was chosen by the ONI operative Dare to partake on a classified mission, which was not revelaed to the squad members until in mid-drop, when Dare ordered the squad to adjust their drop pods' trajectories away from the Carrier.Halo 3: ODST Before the ODSTs hit the ground, the Assault Carrier initiated Slipspace transition over the city, generating a massive EMP wave, disabling the pods' electronic systems. The squad's pods were scattered around the city, with no clear idea of their mission or their squadmates' whereabouts. Later that day, Dutch joined with his squadmate Mickey, and participated in the Battle of the ONI Alpha Base. Later, the two acquired a Pelican dropship, and were preparing to pick up Romeo and Buck from a landing pad in the NMPD Headquarters building. However, two Banshees appeared and shot the Pelican down, leaving Dutch's and Mickey's fates uncertain. Buck and Romeo proceeded to get back down to the city and rescue them.Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures Behind the Scenes *It is likely that the character was inspired by the character of the same name in the 1987 movie, Predator, which influenced Halo in many ways. *Dutch is played by Adam Baldwin, who also voiced a UNSC marine in Halo 3. *He has the upper half of a jaw bone painted onto his helmet right below his visor, and a Jolly Roger on his chest plate. *He is unlocked for play in Firefight by getting the Uplift Reserve achievement, earned by beating the campaign level of the same name. *The second part of his service number adds up to 7. *Orange is considered a national color for the Netherlands, so Cpl. Taylor "Dutch" Miles having it on his chest plate, and of course his nickname, may suggest Dutch heritage. *Although Miles is said to have fought in the Battle of Jericho VII in 2535, he did not enlist until 2540. Therefore, his involvement in the battle as a Marine is an obvious discrepancy. However, he may have served in another branch of the UNSCDF. Gallery File:Halo3 ODST-Dutch.jpg|Dutch in his armor. File:Dutch with Uzi.jpg|Dutch kicking in a door. File:Dutch visor down.png|Dutch with his visor not polarized. Sources Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel Category:Halo 3: ODST